


New Dawn

by XOpaqueX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Magic, Magical Artifacts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, War, medival era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOpaqueX/pseuds/XOpaqueX
Summary: Burning bright in the far distance, the setting sun gleamed off of golden hair. The strands falling like rivers of light and gold down thin shoulders and back. A girl sitting on the hill looking down towards the city in thoughtful contemplation.Silence only filled with the light breeze and the rustle of leaves. A voice calls out softly blending in with the peaceful quietness,” Lady Erinna, we should go soon.” The girl tilted her head back and gave a soft look over her shoulder. Her grey eyes linger on the young man, who stood a short distance behind her.A soft sigh mixed into the wind as she turned back to the remaining glow of the sun. She pushed herself off the ground and stood up, slowly turning around to face the man. “Shall we?” Voice powerful and yet soft. They walked leisurely into the trees as the light dimmed further into the night.





	New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I might as well let you guys share your thoughts on my random story born outta inspiration. I would love to read your comments on your likes a dislikes on the story. Any grammatical errors. Anything at all. Just don't judge the names.

Time stood still as the darkness clouded his senses. He couldn’t hear, see, or feel anything at all. The suffocating darkness seemed to burrow into his very being. Nothingness. It surrounded him like it did for so long.

Soft.

Warm.

He felt something, he felt himself waking up to a gentle and warm touch. It was foreign, but not altogether unwelcomed. The touch after all had woken him from his eternal nightmare. His eyes opened slowly, half expecting the blinding light that he had fallen asleep to. 

A small woman stands in front of him. Shadows obscure her face from his vision. Another figure stands in the darker shadows behind her. The room was so dark it felt like he hadn’t actually woke up, but there were people here. ‘It’s so dark here. I want out. It's possible I didn’t wake. Is the nightmare changing into something worse?’

He looked around, almost as if in a daze until a clear voice captured his attention. “ Athog, The Advisor of Ethregaal, I pray you will listen to what I have to say. That voice commanded authority that demanded his attention. 

“Who commands the attention of a condemned man?” His voice strained over disuse. ‘How long had it been since he last spoke, let alone move.' The girl shifted at his question, the little light streaked across her face and allowed him to see soft glints of golden hair and dark grey eyes. Her brow creased slightly.

“I am Erinna, the exiled princess.” She looked directly at him, standing straighter.

‘That stare. That stance. Those eyes. She is from Ethregaal.’ He leaned forward and bowed his head slightly as he couldn’t move much. “Your highness, why come to me. I am a heretic who was sent to eternal imprisonment?” Studying her carefully, he noticed that she tensed up and looked away from him.

Her voice started softly,” I would like to ask. For you, Athog, to become my advisor and allow me the knowledge to save my kingdom.” Her voice grew in strength with each word and by the end of it she was looking directly at him.

“You trust a traitor of your kingdom to help you save it?” 

“Traitor? You mean the slanderous pretense that you were arrested under.” The girl’s eye bore into him,” I think we both know that that was set up. As to why… That knowledge can stay with you, but please impart your knowledge to allow me to save my kingdom.” Her voice was tense and pleading. 

“I will accompany you, your highness, but only one one condition.” He sighed before continuing,” I only ask that I will be free. Free from imprisonment despite what comes in the future.” 

The girl visibly relaxed and smiled for the first time since he had woken,” Of course, Athog. As my advisor you are not a prisoner, but an ally. An ally I hope to be able to trust and confide in.” Her smile was just as soft as her voice. It reminded him of wide open spaces where the wind blew through in its own gentle way. The wind that always relaxed him and had always been his only companion during the long years in the palace. 

“Now. Allow me to finish releasing the spell of sealing that holds you.” She approached slowly and lifted up a hand. Despite the lack of light, there was a red glow on her hand. ‘No. It’s the ring.’ A ring sat on her finger, she took a deep breath, closing her eyes; she pointed the ring towards him. Her brows furrowed in concentration, as she closed her eyes, sending deep shadows across her face only staved off slightly by the red glow. 

He felt the bonds of the spell begin to dissipate,” H-how? How do you have that ring?” He stared at the old familiar ring. ‘The ring of pardoning blood. How is it here?’ Silver metal carved to look like vines wrapped around her finger and crawled up the sides of the vibrant red jewel. Alongside the top edge of the jewel lay a tiny script etched in black. ‘Ne Puta Les Lonto weswa. Immortal bonds will fade and all will be free.'

Erinna opened her eyes. They looked so wearily at the ring before looking at him once more,”The ring was put in my care when my mother passed away.”

He listened quietly and only nodded slowly unsure of how to show any comfort. ‘Why comfort? You only made a deal, you're not her friend, only an ally.’ His thoughts directed his attention towards the professionalism he had once been known for. 

“My lady, we must make our exit now. They will soon come.” A loud voice broke him from his thoughts. The girl looked back at the figure in the shadows and nodded.

Taking Athog’s arm she directed him down the platform and into the shadows. Turning he could see the runes that used to hold him lay uselessly on the stone floor. He was finally free and could finally see the real world again. It didn’t matter to him as long as he could stay away from the realm of nothingness. 

He turned his attention back to the bouncing locks of gold in front of him and picked up his pace. They slipped around a corner and into the shadows as a group of soldiers came down the hall. 

“Why are we getting assigned here. I mean isn't it built like a labyrinth so people can’t find their way out?” 

“W-wait! Does that mean we are going to get lost in here while patrolling?”

“Stop your whining! They just want to make sure the late princess doesn’t try and wake Athog up.”

Their voices fade as they wrap around the corner towards the room that he had been in. He looked over to the girl besides him. Her eyes were illuminated by the light of the high moon. She was looking at the man still wrapped up inside the shadows. 

“Droyn, Lead the way out. We don’t have much time. If they find the room empty we will be trapped in here.” Erinna’s voice sounded somewhat panicked as she glanced to the corner where the soldiers disappeared. 

The man nodded curtly, gesturing for them to follow him quickly. They ran down the long hallway as quietly as possible. They came to a crossroads, without hesitation both Erinna and the man turned left. Athog slowed slightly, but kept following. ‘Isn’t this a labyrinth? How are they so certain of their choice?’ 

All the hallways looked the same, but Athog noticed after a few hallways that they seemed to be curving and growing smaller. He only stopped when they ran past a staircase. “Wait…” He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. “Don’t we need to head to a lower level.” He pointed at the stairs.

The man’s quiet voice came through soft breaths,”Uh… No. We would never make it through the front doors of this place.” 

“I hope you aren’t scared of heights.” Erinna came back and put a hand on his shoulder.

Athog looked between them for a moment. “You’re. You're not saying. We aren’t scaling the building, are we?” The man gave another curt nod and Athog’s eyes widened. He stood up and bowed back down sighing as he went down before standing once more. “Lead the way.” ‘They are crazy.’

The girl gave a soft smile before pulling him gently back into a light run. Sure enough he could see past the man and saw a window at the end of this hall. His concentration broke through as Erinna spoke,” We are going to have to speed up a bit.” She threw a look over her shoulder. 

Somewhere down the hall he could hear the shouts of frantic soldiers. ‘Oh. They found out I was gone… Wait! How are we gonna get out of here fast enough?’ His only answer was Erinna pulling him into a full blown sprint. 

“Hold on tight!” She shouted as they ran up to the looming window. Droyn already jumped out of the window and was now free falling. Athog was more or less shoved out of the window as Erinna jumped out after him. ‘I am so dead. I woke up only to die.’ Somewhere between falling out the window and Erinna grabbing his arms he had closed his eyes. 

Instead of feeling his body crash onto the rocky ground, he felt a gentle wind blowing through his hair and Erinna gripping his arms firmly. He could hear her chuckle lightly from somewhere above him. He cracked his eyes open slowly and could only look out in wonder. In front of him lay the vast fields and forests of Edrad. 

He looked up at the girl who seemed to be floating above him. In her mouth, she held a paper covered in runes. ‘A flight spell then. At least they were somewhat prepared.’ She grinned slightly, but was wary to move to much lest the paper fall.

After a few moments they were close enough to the ground that the grip on his arm loosened and he dropped to his feet.


End file.
